


My Alternate Soulmate

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [163]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could write a jensen x sam, dean x jared fic. It’s sort of like French Mistake. What if Dean and Sam come face to face with Jensen and Jared. They find out they’re soulmates. Like Dean is Jared’s soulmate and Sam is Jensen’s soulmate. I don’t really mind who’s top or bottom. I’ll leave that to your liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alternate Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't totally sure how to write the sex scenes in this, or really this story at all, but i hope i got it right!

**Prompt** : I was wondering if you could write a jensen x sam, dean x jared fic. It’s sort of like French Mistake. What if Dean and Sam come face to face with Jensen and Jared. They find out they’re soulmates. Like Dean is Jared’s soulmate and Sam is Jensen’s soulmate. I don’t really mind who’s top or bottom. I’ll leave that to your liking.

 

Dean hated witches. Usually he hated them because they put curses on him or tried to kill them or spewed their bodily fluids everywhere. He’d never hated one because the witch had tried to _help_ him. The witch hadn’t been a bad one, so Sam talked Dean into saving her from her crazy sister—also a witch—and in her gratefulness the witch had sent them some crazy place. Her exact words had been, “A world where you’ll finally find your happiness.” And now they were here, whatever _here_ was.

“Woah,” Dean said. “Where the hell are we?”

“I don’t know,” Sam replied. “It looks like we’re on some kind of movie set.”

Dean brightened. “Maybe we’ll see some hot celebrities! Or maybe there will be free food, like at that last terrible movie set we were on. I loved being a PA.”

“Jared! Jensen!” A voice yelled.

A man stormed up to Dean and pulled him around. “I sent you to your trailer five minutes ago to get ready, why are you still here?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “I think you’ve got the wrong guy, buddy. I’m Dean.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Ha, ha, Jensen. ‘I’m Dean.’ So funny! Now seriously, get to your trailer and learn your lines. You too, Jared.”

Sam’s mouth was open. “Who the hell is Jared?”

“Great,” The man muttered, “Now we have a couple of method actors. How fantastic, I’m laughing so hard!” He stormed away just as angrily and Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

“What do we do now?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “Let’s go to these trailers. Maybe we can find food and a computer and find out what the hell is going on.”

They stumbled around the huge movie set trying to find these trailers. They walked into the wrong ones three times but finally found one that said _Jensen Ackles_. “What a weird fucking name,” Dean muttered. “It’s like this dude has two last names.”

“Maybe he does,” Sam suggested. “Maybe it’s a new thing, celebrities only using their last name and disregarding the first name.”

“Celebrities,” Dean grunted. “Fucking weird.”

They went into the trailer and looked around. It was insane. This weird combination of modern and classic décor was all around. There was some kind of gaming console with two remotes lying side by side. Plaid shirts and sweatshirts littered the couches.

“Hey,” Sam lifted one of the plaid shirts. “This is mine!”

“And this is mine!” Dean held up a leather jacket. “Dude, this is really strange. What is going on?”

“I don’t know,” Sam repeated. “I really don’t know.”

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my trailer?”

Sam and Dean turned around and were met with—

A second Dean. And by his side, a second Sam. “What the hell?” All four of them exclaimed at once. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Sam,” Sam replied. “This is my brother, Dean.”

The two strangers—Dean 2.0 and Sam 2.0—looked at them warily. “Look, are you guys fans of the show? Why do you look just like us?”

“What _show_?” Sam asked.

“Supernatural,” Sam 2.0 said. “Is this like a joke or something? You look exactly like us!”

“You look like us!” Dean shot back. “What are you? Demons? Shapeshifters?”

“Guys, the show is _fictional,_ ” Sam 2.0 said. “Shapeshifters aren’t real monsters.”

“Yeah, are you guys cra–,” Dean 2.0 said. He stopped halfway through his sentence and his face twisted in a weird way. Dean looked over at his brother and Sam wore a matching expression.

“Sammy?” Dean asked. “You okay?”

“I feel really weird,” Sam said.

“Jared, something is wrong,” Dean 2.0 muttered.

“Jensen?” Sam 2.0, AKA Jared, grabbed Jensen’s arm. “Dude, are you okay?”

“I feel like something is really _right,”_ Jensen said. He locked his eyes with Sam. “Do you feel it?”

“Yeah,” Sam breathed. The two stepped closer to each other and Dean and Jared’s mouths fell open as the other two kissed.

“What the fuck?” Dean yelled. “What are you two doing?”

“I told you,” Jensen said, his body pressed against Sam’s. “It feels _right_.”

Suddenly Dean felt something strange in his stomach and looked over at Jared. It was like bubbles in his stomach and something warm and tingly down his spine. “Shit. What is this? Witches?”

“Witches aren’t real,” Jared said automatically. But his eyes were locked on Dean’s and he didn’t seem to really care about it. “Are you really Sam and Dean?”

“We helped a witch, and she sent us somewhere where we would find our happiness,” Dean explained.

Jared stepped closer and stroked Dean’s cheek. “I really want this.”

“I want this, too,” Dean said. He pulled Jared down for an aggressive kiss. “I want to be with you.”

Dean looked over at the other two. Sam was on Jensen’s lap and they were locked in a heated embrace. They were grinding against each other and their lips were pressed together. Dean watched them and then suddenly felt himself slammed against the wall. Jared pushed Dean’s lips open with his tongue and kissed him passionately. Jared’s hands were fisted in Dean’s shirt and pulled it over his head. Dean shivered and his nipples pebbled in the cool air. Sam’s fingers went to the buds and twisted and tweaked them. Dean moaned into the kiss and pushed his chest into Jared’s exploring fingers.

On the couch, Sam was nibbling his way down Jensen’s neck. Jensen’s dick was hard in his pants and his arms were wrapped around Sam’s neck. He felt better than he had ever felt. Almost like he and Sam were, “…Soulmates,” Sam whispered.

Jensen nodded. “That’s just what I was thinking.”

Sam smiled. “I love that idea.”

“Seconded,” Dean yelled from across the room. Jared was undoing the button on Dean’s jeans and pulling them down. Dean had a considerable bulge in his underwear and Jared went to his knees to mouth at his dick through the cotton. Dean groaned and pushed his hips into Jared’s mouth. Jared pulled his underwear down and Dean’s cock bounced up. Jared’s lips wrapped around his cock and Dean made a strangled noise. “Fuck, Jared,” He groaned. “Fuck yeah. Suck me, Jay, suck my cock!”

Jared’s hand rolled Dean’s balls in his hand and his legs trembled. “I can’t last, fuck!”

“I wanna ride you,” Jared panted. “Can I?”  
“Please,” Dean agreed. Jared started to strip his own clothes off.

“I think they have the right idea,” Sam murmured. “Jensen, do you want to…”

“I though you’d never ask.” Jensen started to take his clothes off and Sam followed suit. Soon all four of them were naked and rubbing against their partner.

“I have lube,” Jensen said. “There’s a couple bottles in the drawer.”

Jared waggled his eyebrows. “Preparing for something?”  
“Fuck off, Jared.”

Jared laughed and dug around in the nightstand until he got two bottles of lube. He threw one to his friend and used the other to drizzle some on his fingers. He started to open himself up and Dean watched, transfixed. It was incredibly hot to see Jared’s long fingers sliding in and out of him, twisting and pushing in to the knuckle. Dean watched pleasure pass over Jared’s face and he grabbed his hand. “You’re not coming until you’re bouncing on my dick, Jay.”

Jared smiled wickedly and pulled Dean onto the bed. He rolled Dean onto his back and shuffled forward. “I’m gonna right you now, Dean.” He lifted up and then sank back down on his dick. Both men moaned. Dean thought it  was the best feeling in the world, both because of how tight Jared was and because of the swirl of want, need, and love in his body. This was his soulmate, the person he was destined to be with.

Jensen had a bit of a size kink, and he was practically drooling at the sight of Sam’s huge cock. Sam grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. He reached around to push a couple fingers inside Jensen and the actor moaned. Even Sam’s _fingers_ were big. He spread his legs and Sam put another finger inside Jensen’s tight hole. He stretched and scissored Jensen until he grabbed Sam’s hand to stop him. “I swear I’m gonna come if you keep doing that and I really want you to fuck me.”

Sam grinned predatorily and rolled them so they were lying the long way across the couch. He lined his dick up with Jensen’s hole and shoved inside. Jensen groaned and arched his back. “ _Fuck_ yeah!” Jensen cried.

Sam started to slide in and out of Jensen. He started out slowly, teasing Jensen, and when he whined his complaint Sam started to pick up the pace. Soon he was slamming into Jensen roughly and angled to hit his prostate. Jensen squeaked and bucked. Sam pounded against that good spot and his hands dug into Jensen’s arms. Sam was huge and filled Jensen up like no one had before. It was ecstasy and Jensen’s cock jumped. His balls ached and he gasped every time Sam’s cock shoved into his tight hole.

Jared had adjusted to the feeling of Dean’s dick and he started to push himself up and down. He was grateful for all the hours he’d spent in the gym because his thighs didn’t have any trouble keeping him bouncing on Dean’s dick. He clenched down and watched Dean’s cock twitch.

Sam kept up the rapid pace of fucking Jensen and soon he was humping the air. “Shit, shit, Sam, I’m gonna come!”

“Yeah,” Sam grunted. “I want you to come untouched, I want you to shoot off just from my huge dick fucking you.”

Jensen whined. He didn’t know if he could come untouched, but Sam was so big and his hands roamed over his body deliciously. Sam started to play with Jensen’s nipples and then the actor arched his back and exploded all over his stomach. Sam grunted and fucked him erratically before his hips stuttered and his orgasm exploded inside Jensen.

Jared’s thighs were getting tired from pushing himself up and down and one hand reached to stroke his cock. “Yeah, jerk yourself off,” Dean urged. “Make yourself come while riding my cock, Jay. Do it harder, faster!”

Jared’s legs burned and he pulled on his dick faster. He let out a low moan and then white come painted Dean’s chest. He clenched down on Dean’s dick as he came and the hunter came with a loud cry of, “Jared!”   
The four of them were exhausted from their orgasms and come ran down their thighs. They were sweaty, and Jensen got tissues for them to clean them off. When they were both relatively clean, Jensen and Jared snuggled with their respective partners. Dean would go to his grave denying he was a cuddler, but he might make an exception for Jared. He smiled as the man wrapped his arms around his waist and pushed closer. Maybe witches weren’t _too_ terrible.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the prompts are coming slowly! it's impossible to describe how busy i've become :( but i'll try and add more things, probably another chapter in Your Place is a Dump next.


End file.
